THE CHOSEN FOUR
by Princess Pinkie
Summary: Four girls are turned into action heros and transported to Hogwarts to save the school, Middle Earth, and chocolate-covered pizzas...Mary Sues anon...^o^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ~sniffle~ Well.except Dracie. because he is MINE ALL MINE!! ~laughs evilly, then begins to cough~ Ahem. ~blushes~ Let's just get on with it.  
  
SV: The rain pounded on the rickety roof of Heidi's garage, and the wind howled as it twisted around the building. The night was thick with the expectation of what was to come, for the chosen four were sitting right inside those walls, they're destiny about to begin to play it's dark part in the tale of their lives.  
  
~the scene freezes and a short, Asian girl (me.hehehe) pops out of the garage and into..the whiteness of the story~  
  
Heidi: Gosh! Lighten up dude!  
  
SV: I'm just reading the script!  
  
Heidi: Oh. Well. Let me change it real quick..~shuffling of papers~ Okay, there we go! All better!  
  
SV: Ooh! Nice changes!  
  
Heidi: Why thank you!  
  
SV: And speaking of changes..would you mind changing my name? I mean, strange voice is just so..unfulfilling..  
  
Heidi: ~scratches head~ Well, okay, what would you like?  
  
SV: ~thinks really hard~ How about rich and powerful voice?  
  
Heidi: I think not.  
  
SV: ~sighs~ oh all right..I had high hopes. Well, how about..mysterious voice?  
  
Heidi: ~thinks for a moment~ It does have a nice ring to it  
  
SV: Yes it does.  
  
Heidi: Okay. ~erases SV and changes it to MV~ How's that?  
  
MV: Oh! Much better! It makes me feel so..invigorated  
  
Heidi: Okay, now that that's changed, would you mind getting on with the story?  
  
MV: Whatever you say, Princess  
  
Heidi: Thanks ~disappears back into garage, the tape is rolling once again~  
  
MV: The girls are having their annual Lotr/Harry Potter/Anime fest sleepover.this time in Heidi's back garage. They're so engrossed in the Two towers ~cough~ Legolas ~cough~ that they don't even notice the storm. Jessica is sitting in the corner, reading The Goblet of Fire and rolling her eyes at their squeals.  
  
Jessica: Come on you guys! Let's just watch Harry Potter already!  
  
~Giggling~  
  
Jessica: Hello? ~moves closer to the TV~  
  
MV: Legolas moves across the screen in his catlike way..I can't believe I just said that.~mumbles darkly~  
  
Heidi: ~gives air a sharp look~ I'll ignore it this time...  
  
Sammy: Who cares Heidi, look at him! He's sooo adorable!  
  
Jen: She does have a point.  
  
Jess: ~rolls eyes~ SHUT UP!  
  
H, S, and J: ~turns around~ oh Hi Jess!  
  
Jess: Finally you hear me! Honestly, I don't know why I hang out with you guys sometimes..  
  
Sammy: Because you love us of course!  
  
Jess: ~rolls eyes for the third time~  
  
Heidi: ~gets up~ Ouch! ~looks down~ Ah! What the heck! My brother left out his Ninja turtle action figures again!  
  
Sammy: ~gives her a look~ Heidi. Your brother is two. He doesn't have action figures.  
  
Heidi: SHHH!  
  
MV: The lights flicker..  
  
Jen: Hey! What the crap? Why'd the lights do that?  
  
Jess: We're in the middle of a storm.  
  
Jen: ~wide eyed~ We ARE?  
  
Jess: ~rolls eyes and mumbles under breath~  
  
MV: Suddenly the room is plunged into darkness and something odd happens. They feel themselves being lifted off the ground and plunged into another world..  
  
Heidi: WHEE! THIS IS FUN!  
  
Jess: ~grabs cloak~ Phew! Thought I'd leave it behind..  
  
MV: Suddenly they feel themselves being stripped of their clothes..  
  
All four: HEY!!!!!  
  
MV: Gosh, keep your shirts on, I'm not a sic co!  
  
Jess: ~mumbling~ could've fooled me..  
  
MV: I heard that! But anyway, as I was saying..their clothes are instantly replaced by new outfits and they arrive.somewhere to the sound of blaring music with a huge slogan behind them reading.  
  
-THE CHOSEN FOUR-  
  
Sammy: ~looks down at self~ What the heck!? Why am I dressed like this?  
  
Heidi: ~looks down at self~ Hey! Hey.hey! I look good!  
  
Sammy: ~glares at Heidi~ Sure! YOU get the good outfit!  
  
Heidi: ~sticks nose in air~ It's not my fault that I'm the author.  
  
MV: ~coughs~ Ahem. If I may..  
  
Heidi: Go ahead, explain this insaneness..  
  
MV: ~cracks knuckles~ Here we go! ~Voice changes into slick sounding talk show host~ Hellllooooo girls! We're here today to explain:  
  
-WHY YOU ARE DRESSED THE WAY YOU ARE, AND WHY YOU'VE BEEN TRANSPORTED-  
  
Sammy: ~pulls out plastic dagger~ better hurry up.  
  
MV: ~laughs snidely~ What're you gonna do? Spear me? But anyhoo.~Voice changes back to slick talk show host voice~  
  
You four are now officially know as.  
  
-THE CHOSEN FOUR-  
  
You're a kind of superhero quartet with awesome powers, and not to mention, awesome outfits!  
  
TC4: ~groans~  
  
MV: ~spotlight lands on Elfie~ First we have Elfie, who was once known as Sammy, modeling the latest in leprechaun wear. Short green skirt, green tights, a green tunic, and you can't forget that awesome green hat!  
  
Elfie: ~glares at the air~ If you say one more thing..  
  
MV: AND! Moving on! ~spotlight moves to CG~ Next we have Capegirl, who was known as Jessica before, styling a fruity looking dress, and of course, a gorgeous evergreen cape--  
  
Capegirl: ~death glare~ IT'S. A. CLOAK!!!!!  
  
MV: ~timid voice~ Okay.. got it. Sorry. ~clears throat~ Ahem. On we go..~voice changes back to talk show host voice once again~ ~spotlight moves to TC~ The third in the group is Treechick, formerly Jen, wearing a beautiful evening gown made of astro turf! Come on! Spin for us!  
  
TC: ~glares~ I think not.  
  
MV: ~coughs~ Okay..and last but certainly not least is my personal favorite, the lovely Princess Pinkie!  
  
Pinkie: ~grins and puts arms out~ Ta da!  
  
TC, CG, and Elfie: ~rolls eyes~  
  
MV: ~claps~ See why we all love her? But anyway, she's wearing a gorgeous Gucci, hot pink, terry cloth, mini dress, also sporting matching hot pink shoes. Her sequined tiara finishes the outfit, and she is looking great!  
  
Pinkie: ~smiles sweetly~ Why thank you MV!  
  
MV: No problem.  
  
TC: Oh sure, Pinkie, flirt with the Narrator..  
  
Pinkie: I'm not FLIRTING! I'm merely..thanking him..~grins~  
  
CG: Whatever. ~rolls eyes~  
  
MV: Well.back to the story. The girls finally get a chance to look around them and they find themselves in the middle of a great hall.but not just ANY Great Hall.this is the--  
  
CG: WHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!! WE'RE AT HOGWARTS! ~prepares to take off running~  
  
Elfie: CG! Contain yourself! We THINK this is Hogwarts..we can't be sure..we haven't seen anybody yet..  
  
MV: Suddenly the door swings open and Professor Dumbledore enters the room  
  
Dumbledore: Girls! Finally! We were beginning to believe that you would never get here!  
  
TC4: ~look at each other in confusion~ You knew we were coming?  
  
Dumbledore: Of course I did! I'm a powerful, all-knowing wizard!  
  
Pinkie: ~snorts~ Yah, that's it!  
  
CG: Well..~holds out hand flirtatiously~ It's absolutely wonderful to meet you Dumbly!  
  
Elfie, Pinkie, and TC: ~giggle~  
  
Dumbly: ~gives CG a frightened look~ Ah..nice to meet you too..  
  
CG: ~blinks innocently at him~ Well..what do you need our help with?  
  
Dumbly: ~steps away from CG~ If you will all follow me..  
  
(A/n: So, what's going to happen? What are they going to help them with? Hm.can't wait to find out..reviews would be nice.they're always fun! I know it's kinda dumb..it's just a story about me and my friends. Kinda the result of lack of sleep and sugar. ^o^) 


	2. The Four Meet Sevvie

Disclaimer: Okay.as I said before. All I own is Pinkie, and the others own themselves, or so I believe. And CG owns Sevvie..yes, yes, we loves Sevvie...  
  
MV: They walked down the hallway, and up a staircase..then up another staircase, and down another hallway..then they turned a corner--  
  
Pinkie: Give it a rest.  
  
MV: What? Why? I'm just giving directions..  
  
Pinkie: ~rolls eyes~  
  
MV: ~deep sigh~ Okay..they walked a long way and the FINALLY reached the door to Dumbly's office.  
  
Dumbly: I'd really rather you not call me that.  
  
Elfie: ~snorts~ Like you have a choice in the matter!  
  
Dumbly: ~mutters darkly~  
  
MV: Well! ~coughs~  
  
Dumbly: ~glares at Elfie~ Shall we go inside?  
  
Elfie: ~lifts up plastic bow and arrow menacingly~ Just be polite.  
  
Dumbly: ~muttering~ When I was your age, girls respected their elders..you kids these days!  
  
MV: Er..uh.Dumbly? You might want to shut up...~watches Elfie place plastic arrow in the plastic bow~ ELFIE!!  
  
Elfie: ~jumps and drops bow~ WHAT? Don't scare me like that!!  
  
MV: ~rolls non-existent eyes~ Whatever! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY! SHEESH!  
  
Dumbly: ~gulps~ Okay..Well, I guess I should say the password, huh? ~laughs nervously~ Ahem. Well..uh...Lemon Drop!  
  
TC: ~snorts~ That's a few decades old, wouldn't you say, Dumbly?  
  
Dumbly: ~glares and walks up stairs~  
  
TC: (to Pinkie) Sheesh what wrong with him?  
  
Pinkie: ~shrugs~ I dunno. Maybe he's mad that we already knew the password?  
  
TC: Prolly..  
  
MV: So the four walked up the stairs to Dumbly's office to find..  
  
CG: SEVVIE!!!!!!!!!! ~runs to Snape and attaches herself to his leg~ My beloved!!!  
  
Sevvie: ~shakes leg~ Hey! Gerroff me! Who is this Dumbledore? Remove her at once!  
  
Elfie: ~runs over and pries CG off Sevvie~ Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Sevvie: ~glares~ It's all right.  
  
Dumbly: ~clears throat~ Severus. These four girls are American, super heroines from the future.  
  
Sevvie: ~blank face~  
  
Dumbly: See? This is Capegirl ~points to CG who waves and grins, all the while giggling~  
  
Sevvie: ~blank face~  
  
Dumbly: ~clears throat again~ Well..anyway. This is TreeChick. ~gestures to TC who nods politely~  
  
Sevvie: ~still a blank face~  
  
Dumbly: ~gives Sevvie a worried look~ Severus? Well..uh..this is Elfie. ~points out Elfie who gives him a slight smile~  
  
Sevvie: ~STILL a blank face~  
  
Dumbly: ~looks extremely worried~ And..uh..this is..Princess Pinkie.  
  
Sevvie: ~blank look..then suddenly he bursts out laughing~  
  
Dumbly: ~looks relieved~  
  
Sevvie: FROM THE FUTURE? Dumbledore, my good man, are you out of your mind? What could possibly make you believe that these four.TEENAGERS were super heroines?  
  
MV: Sevvie is suddenly fried by four different colored bursts of energy.  
  
Pinkie: Like that, you dolt! ~blows tip of finger~  
  
Sevvie: ~looks shocked~  
  
Dumbly: ~sighs~ Sit down Severus. We have a lot we need to explain. To you, and to the girls.  
  
(A/n: So what dya think? I got a coupla nice review last time.^^ So I thought I'd do more. WHEE! Sugar is fun! 


End file.
